Locked In
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: Stevie is bringing her project in and needs Zander's help getting it to the class. But, what'll happen when they get stuck in the elevator? ZEVIE! One-shot! R&R?


**A/N: Okay, hopefully updating some other stories tonight :) But I've had this idea for a long time and I really have wanted to post it, so here goes! I want to mention I got this idea from a picture that David M. Israel posted on Twitter a while back. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

"Tell me again why you can't do this alone?" Zander asks. Stevie rolls her eyes and says, "Because, do you _not_ feel how heavy this cart is with the two of us?" "Just get it in the elevator," Zander says sourly, knowing Stevie has a point. "Press the button, genius," Stevie snaps. "I knew that," Zander says. Stevie rolls her eyes again and waits for the elevator doors to open.

She's cranky because she spent the last two weeks working incredibly hard on her science project and missed just about half a week of sleep. Zander, however, is just cranky because he's missing out on flirting with a large group of girls before class. "Why'd you pick me to help you?" Zander asks annoyed. "Because Nelson and Kevin would be of no help, they can't be serious, and Kacey would just talk my ear off. At least I can put up with you... or I thought I could," she says, stifling a yawn.

The elevator doors open and they push the cart with Stevie's project on it in and wait for the doors to close. "I have pretty girls to get back to," Zander says, more to himself than to Stevie. "Yeah, and I have things I could be doing now too, but I'm not about to fail the eleventh grade," Stevie snaps. "What happened to the happy Stevie I always hang out with?" Zander asks. "_She_ lost sleep, so I am taking over for now," she says back. "Yeah, well _she_ needs to come back," Zander says. "Why aren't we there yet?" Stevie snaps, trying to drop the subject.

Zander does a small jump and then says, "I don't even think it's moving." Stevie's eyes go wide and she says, "What? No! No! I need to bring this project in today!" She starts pressing the button to the next floor frantically. A few seconds later, Zander has had enough of her freak attack and grabs her shaking hand. "Will you calm down? I'm sure you've got time, and someone will find us," he says.

"No, I don't have time, Zander! My class starts in five minutes!" she says. Zander keeps calm, but he pounds his fist against the walls of the small elevator a couple times. Stevie groans and sits down in front of the cart. "It's useless. I'm just going to have to fail," she says. "Come on, Stevie. Miss Argile is a nice teacher, and besides you don't automatically fail the year if you fail one class," he says. "Yeah, well that's failing to me," she says.

"Come on, Steves. Cheer up," Zander says. "If you tell me to cheer up again, I will hit you," she says. "I don't see a bass," he smirks. Stevie raises her eyebrows and says, "You think I need a bass to put you in pain?" Zander laughs. Stevie, to prove her point, throws a hard punch at Zander's arm. As it makes contact with his muscled arm, he lets out a groan and grabs the spot she punched.

"Okay, point made," Zander groans. Stevie gives him a smirk of pride and rests her head on her knees that she's pulled close to her body. She sighs heavily and says into her knees, "I wish someone would find us!" Zander thinks a bit and then finally says, "Would you like to play a game?" "Sure. What did you have in mind?" she asks.

"How about someone picks a category and then we name a bunch of stuff from that category," he explains. "Alright. Shoot." she says. "Alright... um... Category: Celebrities," Zander says.

(**Zander, **_Stevie_)

_Leonardo DiCaprio_

**Figures you'd choose that!**

_Figures you'd say that_!

**Anyway, Megan Fox**

_Johnny Depp_

**Taylor Swift**

_Jason Myraz _

**Bruno Mars**

_This is boring_.

**Well... we have no choice!**

Stevie rolls her eyes and says, "There has to be something else." "What about Truth or Dare," Zander says. Stevie thinks a moment and then reluctantly says, "Alright. Fine. But you start again."

(**Same as before**)

**Truth or Dare? **

_Truth._

**Really? I thought you'd pick dare.**

_Well, you thought wrong. Now ask me a question_.

**Who was your first kiss?**

_I haven't had it yet. I've been a bit too busy for relationships_.

**Seriously?**

_Ah. One question, Robbins. Truth or Dare?_

**Dare**.

_I dare you to go a whole day without flirting with one girl_.

**What?**

_You heard me._

**Fine.**__**Truth or dare?**

_Truth_.

**Oh, come on, Stevie**_**.**_

_No! I don't trust you_.

**Alright, whatever. Do you or have you ever had a crush?**

_What is it with you and my love life suddenly? And yes. I do_.

**Interesting.**

_Shut up. Truth or Dare?_

**Truth.**

_Have you ever had a _real_ girlfriend?_

**Why are you interested in **_**my**_** love life? And yes I have.**

_I think you're lying_.

**Well, think what you will. Truth or Dare.**

_Dare_.

**Kiss me.**

_What? No!_

**Come on. You know you want to!**

_I really don't._

**Yes. Yes, you do**_**.**_

Stevie gives Zander an unconvinced look and says, "Unless _you_ want _me_ to." "Well, you've never had your first kiss, and why not have it with the person you care about?" he says. "Who says I care about you in that way?" Stevie says. "Kacey." Zander says. Stevie groans. "She can't keep her mouth shut." she snaps. "Well, when you told me you have a crush, and Kacey told me it was you... I just put two and two together," Zander says. "Oh, handsome boy can do math," Stevie teases.

"Come on. Just one little kiss?" Zander says, giving Stevie the puppy eyes. "Don't give me that look, Zander. I already find it hard to resist you," she mumbles. "So, you admit that you can't resist me?" Zander teases, feeling a small sense of pride. Stevie looks at Zander and says, "You weren't supposed to know. You're my best friend. I was hoping it would just blow over..." she says in a lame tone. "But it hasn't?" Zander asks.

Stevie shakes her head.

"Well... let's try it." Zander suggests. Stevie looks at him confused. "What?" she asks. "Let's try dating. I mean, not a lot can go wrong, right? We hardly ever fight, and I like you a little bit too," he says. Stevie still seems unconvinced. "Take a chance with me?" Zander asks. Stevie sighs after a moment of though and then says, "Alright. Fine. I guess being locked in an elevator isn't so bad," Stevie says.

Zander chuckles, and then he leans in and presses his lips to Stevie's. At first, she can't move. It's her first kiss. She isn't sure what to do. But eventually, instinct takes over. It's a magical first kiss. It surprises Zander, too. He's had his first kiss, and many more, but this one's different. When they pull away, it really doesn't feel awkward between them.

But then the elevator doors open.

"Why have you guys just been sitting there?" says the high, demanding voice that is Kacey's. Stevie and Zander stand up quickly and Stevie says, "The doors wouldn't open." Kacey raises her eyebrows and says, "You _do_ know that you're supposed to press doors open, right? Stevie, you've been here three years. You should know the doors don't open automatically anymore." Kacey's voice is frustrated and scolding.

Stevie shrugs. "I forgot. Thanks, Kacey. Come on, Zander, let's take this to Miss Argile's room," she says quickly, hoping Kacey doesn't see their blushes. They rush past Kacey as fast as the heavy cart will allow them too, and laugh when Kacey is no longer within earshot.

**A/N: Okay. So... this didn't go as I planned it to. I'm not really a big fan of this, but I hope you all at least don't hate it, lol. Let me know what you think? :D Thanks everyone!**


End file.
